This application requests support for a new International Malarial Anemia Research Training Program that builds upon an established, long-term partnership between Mahidol University , Bangkok, in Thailand, and Columbia University, New York, in the U.S. This Training Program will prepare Thai physicians, scientists and other health professionals for careers in basic and clinical research on the pathogenesis of severe malarial anemia, utilizing the clinical and laboratory facilities of the Faculty of Tropical Medicine at Mahidol University and of the College of Physicians and Surgeons at Columbia University. Taking advantage of the opportunities for active research experiences offered by our new joint project, "Pathogenesis of Severe Malarial Anemia in Thailand" (NIB Grant ROI AI5131O), the proposed Program will combine long- and short-term multidisciplinary training to ready Trainees for independent study of the mechanisms responsible for the profound anemia associated with infection by Plasmodium falciparum. The distinctive features of the new International Malarial Anemia Research Training Program proposed in this application are: (i) an active transdisciplinary research experience on a specific research project on malarial anemia under the direction of a member of the Program Faculty at Mahidol University, (ii) a programmatic requirement for rigorous training in a major basic science area (such as in hematology, genetics, immunology or associated areas) combined with experience in clinical tropical medicine and related disciplines, (iii) didactic exercises leading to a scholarly, comprehensive understanding of current concepts of the pathophysiology of the anemia associated with malarial infection, and (iv) an investigative focus on hematologic disease in falciparum malaria, with emphases on the immunobiology of infection, effects on erythropoiesis and red cell destruction, and interactions with thalassemia, hemoglobinopathies and red cell enzyme deficiencies. The overall goal of this new Training Program is to provide basic and clinical research training in the fundamental aspects of hematology and related disciplines to equip Trainees with the knowledge, skills and aptitudes needed for effective investigation of severe malarial anemia in Thailand.